Dude, Where's My Bra?
by the fourth wheel
Summary: Ron pantses crabbe, Cho changes clothes with Fred, and Hermione loses her bra. Just an innocent game of truth or dare?COMPLETE
1. Let the Game Begin

*A/N Hello readers this story probably sux but just read it. Thank you Candise for the great ideas!!*  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in front of the fire. Bored out of their minds.  
  
"I'm bored out of my mind." Ron declared *Woah, hello Mr. Obvious*  
  
"Well what do you want to-" Harry's sentence was cut off, Katie Bell just entered the common room with Cho Chang. *Don't ask*  
  
"Hi, everyone." Katie said and sat down. "What are you all doing?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione grumbled "We're bored out of our minds" *Like we haven't heard*  
  
"Um.Cho?" Ron piped up  
  
"Yes John?" Cho asked politely.  
  
"Why are you here? You're in Ravenclaw." Ron said and suddenly realizing his name isn't John. "And it's Ron"  
  
"Oh, right right." Said Cho. "Well I am well aware that I'm in Ravenclaw and Katie invited me."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because she's my friend dunghead." Katie snapped  
  
Alicia and Angelina came down from the girls' dormitories "Hello all." Said Alicia enthusiastically  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Ron.  
  
'We just found out that Wood is coming back for a visit." Angelina said.  
  
"Really?" Katie asked. She liked Oliver. Everyone knew it. *Of course she does, who doesn't? *  
  
"What?" asked Fred as he and George came bustling in.  
  
"Wood's back." Cho answered  
  
Fred and George looked at Cho wondering what the hell she was doing here. They just shrugged and sat down.  
  
Lavender and Parvati walked in. Lavender had a very smug look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked  
  
"The castle is completely deserted except for a few perverted Slytherins. I swear Crabbe will do anything Malfoy tells him to do."  
  
"What'd he do?" George asked  
  
"He slapped my ass." Lavender said with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Fred, George, Ron, and Harry roared with laughter.  
  
"It's not funny." Lavender said  
  
"That's disgusting." Angelina said  
  
"Oh what's so funny?" asked Ginny as she came down from the dormitories.  
  
"Crabbe slapped my ass and. IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Lavender shouted over their laughter.  
  
They fell silent. "Dang" Harry muttered  
  
The portrait hole swung open to reveal Oliver Wood.  
  
They all greeted him.  
  
"I'm bored." Alicia announced. "Lets play truth or dare."  
  
"Ooooooh yeah lets play." Ginny agreed.  
  
They all gathered in a circle. Katie ran off and came back with an empty butterbeer bottle. She squeezed in between Cho and Oliver. *Ooooh that's random*  
  
"Go first Cho." Katie said  
  
Cho leaned over and spun the bottle.  
  
"So Don, truth or dare?"  
  
"It's Ron." He corrected. 


	2. Always Wear Your Underwear

Well I decided to add this chapter to build more on the story and to get more reviews!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Always Wear Your Underwear  
  
"Dare." Ron said daringly  
  
"I dare you to pants Crabbe." * spelling? I think you know what I mean when I say 'pants'"  
  
"No way!" Ron shouted, "He'll punch me in to next week"  
  
"Please Ron," Lavender pleaded, " get him back for me."  
  
"Well, ok." She's pretty, Ron thought  
  
Lavender led them to the Great Hall where ,Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint were sitting.  
  
"Oi! Crabbe over here!" Ron shouted  
  
All four of them stood up and walked over.  
  
"Over here.Vincent." Crabbe started to drool he liked Parvati. She led Ron and Crabbe a few feet away.  
  
Katie felt someone grasp her elbow  
  
"Hello Katie." Marcus Flint grinned  
  
" Ewwww, Flint you seriously need braces." Katie said  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my teeth."  
  
" Uh have you looked in the mirror?" Katie countered  
  
"Of course I have."  
  
"Well y'know mirrors don't talk and lucky for you they don't laugh." Everybody laughed.  
  
"Mirrors wouldn't laugh at me." His eyes started to water.  
  
"Yes they would." Lavender chuckled.  
  
" No they wouldn't!" He sobbed and ran away  
  
They all stopped laughing when they heard an earth shattering scream. They all turned to see Crabbe crying with his pants lying by his ankles.  
  
"EWWWWWWW." They all said in unison  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Angelina announced, "that's why you always wear your underwear."  
  
All of them except the Slytherins, obviously, went back to the common room and burst with laughter.  
  
"That was disgusting." Lavender and Parvati said together.  
  
They stared at eachother in silence....then burst out again.  
  
"Okay okay." Hermione said  
  
They all sat down and Ron spun the bottle.  
  
"Fred, truth or dare?"  
  
"Take a guess." Fred said coolly.  
  
Was this good? If not don't worry it gets better 


	3. Ummm yeah

YAY you like me you really like me. *passes out plushies of myself choking Ron* Now for the not very long awaited 3rd chapter!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: Clothes Switch  
  
"I dare you to switch clothes with. " Ron looked around the room, "Cho! Right here until the end of the game!"  
  
"Oh come on, what have I ever done to you?" Fred asked  
  
(awkward silence)  
  
"Oh yeah," Fred said, "Well, even underwear?"  
  
"Ugh no, I said clothes not undergarments." Ron said  
  
"Ew, I'm so not looking." Ginny shouted.  
  
"You bloody well better not be." Fred grumbled.  
  
"I feel so violated." Cho said when she saw all (male) eyes on her. She hid behind Fred  
  
"Oh sure put me in the spotlight." Said Fred. " Hey why'd you look away? I'm beautiful!" He said when all the girls looked away.  
  
"Too...damn..skinny!" Fred muttered sruggling to fit in to Cho's clothes  
  
They sat down and Fred spun the bottle.  
  
"Truth or dare Angelina?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Streak up and down the halls."  
  
"In your dreams Weasley." Angelina hurled a pillow at him.  
  
"Yep," he nodded, "every night angel." *I got that line from another story and it was so good I had to use it*  
  
"Can I switch to truth?"  
  
"Fine, who do you fancy?" Fred grinned  
  
"Ummm.." Angelina bit her lip, "-do I have to?"  
  
"Yes." Answered the twins  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Hurry up." They all shouted  
  
"Okay," she snapped, "it's.."  
  
"FOR GODS SAKE WOMEN IT'S NOT BLOODY ROCKET SCIENCE!!!" Rpm bellowed  
  
"What?" everyone asked  
  
"I've been hanging around Hermione too much." Ron grumbled  
  
"Fred." Angelina shouted  
  
Everyone looked from Fred to Angelina in shock.  
  
"Sweet." Fred said and sat next to her.  
  
Angelina spun the bottle, it landed on Oliver.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Have you liked anyone in this room?"  
  
"Yes." He said.  
  
"Who?" all the girls shouted  
  
"You never asked who." Oliver grinned  
  
They all threw pillows at him  
  
"Truth or dare Katie?" He asked  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Kiss Harry."  
  
"NO." Hermione shouted, "He's my wittle Harry muffin."  
  
Harry shivered  
  
Katie kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" (overly exaggerated pleased sigh)" Harry sighed  
  
"Oh no you didn't." Hermione stood up  
  
"Oh yes I did." Katie stood up being about a foot taller than Hermione.  
  
Hermione wasn't intimidated. " Oh its on sister girl." Hermione chased Katie out of the common room.  
  
"So Alicia,truth or dare?" Ginny asked 


	4. WEIRD

YAY 12 reviews in 2 days I feel special!!!! Paris: No Hermy does not turn black in chappy 3, my friend (who also happens to be black) said that it would be funny to see Hermione try to be all gangsta or something and I made it sister on purpose so that way its all like the whole proper white girl thing. No offense to white people after all im have white have Spanish so yeah.  
  
Chapter 4: WEIRD  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Touch Snape."  
  
Everybody starts laughing  
  
"Fine, okay."  
  
They see Snape walking down the hall, Alicia goes and "casually" bumps in to him.  
  
"Miss Spinnet!" Snape snapped "You do not touch a teacher  
  
"Watchoo talking about Willis?"  
  
"How did you know my middle name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My middle name, oh never mind." Snape walked away  
  
They all stare at eachother. They all ran back to the common room.  
  
"Truth or dare Parvati?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you like Harry?"  
  
"Of course I do he has the cutest glasses. Tee hee."  
  
"Um. okay."  
  
Hermione and Katie come back. Apparently they talked things over.  
  
"What'd we miss?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Parvati likes Harry." Alicia answered.  
  
Hermione gasps dramatically. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (deep breath) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
Parvati spins the bottle, it lands on Ginny."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What came first, the chicken or the egg?" Fred asked  
  
Ginny smiled. " Well chickens came from eggs so, wait, eggs came from chickens, but chickens came from eggs, but eggs came from chickens, wait, chickens came from eggs...im confused!"  
  
Ginny sighed and spun the bottle.  
  
"Cho, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare"  
  
"Kiss Ron."  
  
"Ewww!! Kiss Sean!!! That's gross!" Reluctantly she leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"(overly exaggerated but oh so pleased I feel so alive sigh)" Ron sighed  
  
"Ew." Cho said. "George, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Hit on moaning Myrtle."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They all go to the girls bathroom. George walks in while the others watch behind the door.  
  
"Hey Murtle, those glasses are pretty damn sexy."  
  
"Your making fun of me." Myrtle cried  
  
"No, im making love of you." George said  
  
"Oh, well." she giggled " I guess most people do." She blushed  
  
"Of course, im George."  
  
"I know."  
  
Slightly disturbed by her reply. " So how bout it? Hmmmmmm?"  
  
"Im sorry George but im devoted to Harry, he'd be terribly disappointed."  
  
"Well, alright" George started to walk away.  
  
"Oh and George? Tell that bush head cat face to stay away from Harry."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Once out the door everybody cheered and started laughing.  
  
"Hey! Bush head cat face! Stay away from Harry"  
  
"HAHA!!!NEVER!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA"  
  
"That's very disturbing." Harry said  
  
"Truth or dare Lavender?" George asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Take something off."  
  
Lavender pulled out her hair band and flicked it at George.  
  
"Truth or dare Harry." She asked  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you like Hermione?"  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Oh come on Harry we need to tell everyone about our love!"  
  
"No, truth or dare."  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Will you ever stop?"  
  
"NEVER!!!!MUAHAHAHAHAAA." Hermione suddenly felt unprotected. "Dude, where's my bra?"  
  
(snickers coming from Fred and George) 


	5. MissionDude where's my bra

Im finally updating. Sadly this is the last chapter * sniff * hope you like it!!  
  
Chapter 5: Mission- Dude where's my bra  
  
"Fred, George!!!" Hermione screamed  
  
"Calm down, you'll find it soon." Said Fred  
  
"In the company of a certain Slytherin." George chuckled.  
  
"Go find it." Hermione shouted  
  
They walked to the Great Hall and found Malfoy sleeping on the table with a little purple thing on his head.  
  
"Ooooh its purple." Ron teased.  
  
"No, its lavender." Lavender corrected.  
  
"You're standing right there." Ron said  
  
"No the color is lavender."  
  
"Oh, I like lavender." Ron said. Everyone stared at him like he was insane.  
  
Hermione went over to Malfoy and snatched the bra off his head. Then he woke up.  
  
"* gasp *" Draco gasped. "It's a bra!!" He pointed histerically. "And its lacy!!!!!" Draco screamed. He ran out of the hall shouting, "EEEEK COODIES!!!"  
  
"That was odd." Hermione said. Then the bra disappeared from her hands, "Where is it now?"  
  
"It follows Malfoy." Fred laughed.  
  
"Grrrrr." Hermione grred.  
  
They went to the library and they found Draco dancing around wearing the bra over his robes singing "HELP!" from the Beatles and drinking pepsi.  
  
Hermione yanked the bra off him. "Gross. Whats wrong with you Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh this isn't pepsi." Unzips the thing on the pepsi can. "Its pepsi twist. And im not Malfoy." Unzips thing on him and reaveals to be Snape. "Im Professor Snape."  
  
They all scream as Snape chases them singing. "I feel pretty oh so pretty and pretty and witty and gay!"  
  
"Wait a minute those aren't the words." Alicia said  
  
"Yes they are." Snape said  
  
"No they're not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Fine whatever."  
  
"This isn't pepsi twist." Says Snape and unzips the thing on the pepsi twist can, "Its diet pepsi twist. And im not Snape." Unzips thing on him. "Im Professor Mcgonagall. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They scream bloody murder as she chases them with a fuzzy bunny wabbit doll. "EAT FUZZ GRYFFINDORS!!!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!"  
  
Ron it wakes up screaming. "Oh thank goodness it was just a dream." He turns over and sees the fuzzy bunny wabbit holding the lacey lavender bra. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Did you like it? Yeah I know it got kind of random and insane. I blame the four frappacinos I just had. Well thanx for all of your great reviews!!! 


End file.
